Dark
by AvealPanthera
Summary: Bo was an ordinary girl looking for something new in her life. She never expected to find herself fighting for not only humanity's survival, but her own. Will Bo ever discover who she truly is? Or will she fall without purpose and be forgotten. (XXXWARNINGXXX! Sensitive material in this story. Including self - harm, suicide, etc. Read at your own risk.) Eventual romance...


**Chapter One:** Prologue

_Life goes on..._

_Whether you chose to move on_

_and take a chance in the unknown._

_Or stay behind in the past,_

_thinking of what you could have been._

* * *

_Year 845_

"Bo..."

The dark - brown haired girl shifted over as her eyes laid on no one else but her best friend, Anna. "Hmm," the girl responded, lifting an eyebrow in the process. "Let's go now, I don't think you want to keep your parents waiting." Anna proceeded to lift herself off the ground, waiting for her somewhat nocturnal friend to follow. "C'mon." the light haired girl said, as he struggled to pull her friend of the ground.

Bo sighed. "Fine," she said, giving in. "Let's go..." And with that the two made their way to where Bo currently laid her head to rest at night. Bo was actually apart of family that got a pretty good income. Enough that they could probably live in Wall Sina. The girl remembered her mother saying that a good amount of her relatives live in the Stohess District, which was to the east of Wall Sina. Why couldn't they live their too? She had heard life was better over there.

But her father had wanted to stay somewhat in the "country side," so they decided to live in the Shiganshina district. This was totally fine for Bo too, but she couldn't help but wonder about what it was like on the flip side. Not just wondering how it was in Wall Shina. But also the place where there were no walls. No boundaries to keep you separated from one place to another. But then she remembered what had kept humanity in these walls for so long.

Titans...

She imagined that if she had really ever decided to go out of the walls, she'd be eaten alive at first site. She decided to dismiss that thought. She came to an ultimate conclusion, she was born in these walls and she would die in these walls.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked. Bo looked at her best friend. "I was just thinking about life," she responded. Anna 'tsked.' "Try not to think about that stuff. Whenever someone thinks about life, you know it always ends up with the same person thinking about death. And that's too depressing. And also, you're too young to be thinking about that stuff." Bo shrugged but she knew the girl was right.

Every time she thought about life it always ends up with her thinking about death. How will I die? When will I die? Honestly sometimes Bo was scared to become old and shriveled. She was scared to lose her youth and no longer be young and beautiful. As if she was beautiful now anyways...

As if on cue Anna begins to talk again. "Bo, you know you are really beautiful," she says, smiling cheerfully. Bo's eyes widened slightly and she felt her cheeks heating a bit. Even though the girl said this a thousand times, she could never get believe, or get used to it. "Stop it. I'm not," The brown - haired girl said as she smiled downward. "You're the ones that beautiful," Bo continued. "You have pretty long, blonde hair. You have nice tanned skin and perfect lips. You're really the beautiful on here Anna." Anna let out huff.

"Don't act like that," she said. "You're beautiful as well and you need to embrace that beauty, or else you'll never know your own value in life," Anna said, looking up at the sky. It was still day time but you could see it was nearly reaching dawn. Bo sighed and smiled brightly. "You're right, I should!"

Anna smiled as well. "Hey what's that?: Anna pointed to behind Bo. Bo turned around, unbenkowislty that this wall all apart of the girl's plan. All of a sudden Bo found herself being pushed into the stream they were walking by. Bo screamed as the cold water rushed over her. She heard the loud laughs of her best friend. Oh she was going to get it now.

Sneakily Bo pretended to be in danger. "Help! Anna I - " The girl "struggled" to stay above water. "I can't swim!" Immediately Anna stopped her laughs. Tears sprang to her eyes as she scurried to help her friend. "Hear grab my hand!" She yelled. She out stretched her hand, only to get pulled in as well. "Aaah!" She screamed, but stopped when she heard the faintest giggle. The girl, confused, turned around to face Bo. "What?" She said, confused.

The girl continued to abrupt in a much louder laughter. "Haha! You fell for it, you fell for it!" She said and jumped around in the river. Bo began to take in deep breaths as she recalled the current incident. "Haha - woo... You should've...saw your... Haha...f - face!" Anna stood their, jaw dropped, and utterly shocked at Bo. In a few seconds Anna returned back to her normal state.

"Why you little - " Anna began as she slashed water in Bo's face. "Turd burglar!" Bo gasped and began to splash water back in return. Soon it became an all out splash fight by some random kids. "You fart collector!" It was Anna's turn to gasp. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Now you're gonna get!" Anna said, before splashing a big wave in Bo's face. "Aaah!" She screamed and laughed at the same time. The girl's wrestled for sometime before having to leave, because some elder yelled at them to stop fooling around and go home. "Haha! That was fun," Anna said. Bo smiled. "Yeah, it was!" Soon they were able to reach Bo's house before sunset and in time for supper. "Welcome back home, my sweet. And hello Anna," greets Bo's mother.

She extends her arm to open the door and lets the two children in. "Ohayo!" The two said in sync. They spoke Japanese sometimes. They seemed some of the only few to speak it, since everyone else spoke German. Even so, they weren't orientals. They just chose to speak in this language because some of their ancestors were of Japanese decent. "Bo Asha Marie, why are you soaked wet?" The older woman asked. Bo nervously laughed. "Nothing, we were just, y'know, playing around in the water." The older woman eyes narrowed.

"Again with this playing in the streams, you two really need to calm that down." The older woman sighed again and went to fetch dry towels for the two girls. "One of these days, I hope you can be able to play in the ocean," the mother said quietly under her breath. Unbeknownst to her, Bo heard. The child scanned her mother's face. Her expression almost seemed... Nostalgic?

The two dried off and prepared to eat supper. "Anna please stay for dinner, I insist," the older woman said. "No I couldn't. Please don't waste you food on my unnecessary presence in your humble household," she said, bowing. Bo's and Anna's family came from some type of...lineage? Or group of humans who believed in certain things, who did certain things, such as bowing out of respect or hospitality. This certain "group" of humans, that her mother and father told her about did not believe in Gods. Not a God of walls, not a God of fire, or any God really. This had actually made them hard to get along with some of the people living here.

Especially ones who would rant about the wall's being the gift of whatever God they believed in. For some reason, it seemed to come to Bo's attention that no one really knew of this group of humans. Even when she was taught about it, she was asked not to share the information to her friends or anyone besides Anna, who's family also had carried on this tradition of sorts.

"Your presence in this house is nothing less than a blessing to our family," Bo's mother responded. Anna lifted her head and smiled. "I guess I will stay then," Anna said finally and took a seat. Bo's mother smiled as everyone gathered at the dinner table and began to feast. Bo's father was the first to start a conversation. "So what did you girl's do today?" The two looked at each other, remembering their most previous affair. "Nothing much, just little things here and there," Bo responded, playing around with her food a bit. She wasn't really hungry. She honestly really never was.

Was it weird that food never really satisfied her hunger? "Did you help Mrs. Roswell like I asked?" Bo nodded. "Yes, father." The older man grunted in approval. "Carlisle, my love. How was your work today?" Bo's mother questioned while she took a sip of her fancy wine. "Ah, another great day my sweet. And the baker from the market also wanted to give us free pastries." Bo smiled at this. She loved the bakery that she always got her sweets from they made the simplest of things, such as bread, even more delicious.

"They even left a letter for you, my love," Carlisle said as he handed a note to his loving wife. She skimmed her nimble fingers over the edges before opening it. She read it aloud. "To my best customer, Charlotte SinClair. I am so grateful for your business with this bakery. We have never had a customer come so often and your business with this bakery has made us gain a good wage. And reputation! Wre have even been selected to send a cake for the king. Can you believe that? Again thank you. To express our gratitude we have sent you a gift from the bakery. A basket full of your favorite pastries. Its free and requires no charge, so please enjoy. Again thank you and we hope to hear more from you soon." Charlotte smiles.

"I'm happy for them. May more good fortune come to them, " Charlotte says as she takes the basket and lays in on a small wooden tea table. "No eating the pastries without permission," the older woman said to no one in particular. Bo knew she was talking about her. Who else would sneak until late at night to eat chocolate chip cookies and strawberry cheese cake? But could you blame her? She has to look at it everyday and be reminded that she can't really eat it, unless told to do so. Only because her mother wanted to preserve them and make sure everyone had their share.

Soon dinner was over and the sun seem to be setting. "Well, it should be time for me to be getting home now," Anna said, and pushed her chair back. "I'll walk you home," Bo offered. Anna nodded. The two made their way to the door before being stopped. "Okay girls, be safe! Remember your training Bo," Charlotte said to her daughter. "Yes, mother," Bo responded. "And please don't go jumping in streams again!" Charlotte added. The girl's giggled.

"Yes ma'am!"

With that the two went off. "Training?" Anna asked, as she trudged along the pathway next to Bo. "Yeah," the dark - haired girl responded. "They're scared about predators lurking around, so they decided to keep me from getting my ass beat, by beating my ass..." Bo said, darkly. She still remembered her first few weeks of that so called "training." She had a teacher. He was old and wise, strong, and pretty quick on his feat. He taught her how to fight and defend herself since she was like... Nine years old?

"Watch your mouth, your only a child remember," Anna said. Bo rolled her eyes. "And how much did you learn?" She questioned. "Too much if you ask me. They said only defense techniques, all of sudden now I know how to be a qualified ninja master," Bo says. "So I've seen, with you magically being able to handle Jack and his gang of bullies." Bo huffed at the thought of them. They were horrible, sexist, jerk faggots! Bo had always heard them boasting about beating up some kid called, Armean? Armain? Armin? Doesn't matter, they were a bunch of thugs. The lowest of the low. Bo had only wished she could have helped this kid.

"Maybe I should train too," Anna said, unconsciously. Bo smiled. "You don't need to," she said back. "I'll protect you from any danger." Anna smiled sadly. "I know but I want to be able to take care of myself. I want to be able to protect you too," she said, staring at the ground. "Anna you don't need to - " Bo was cut off as two kids zipped past the two. One boy with brown hair and another with a red scarf, and black hair. The girl's face looked a bit creepy. No... It was really creepy.

"Uh, what?"

Bo decided to just ignore them and get back to the situation at hand. Bo was interrupted again as she was suddenly shoved by none other than Jack himself. With his two over weight companions.

"Well, well, guys. If it isn't our future wives?"

The two rolled their eyes. "What do you want Jack," Anna said, bravely. Anna couldn't see it but Bo thought she was really strong. She showed the qualities of true lady. Bo had no doubt Anna would be successful in life. Bo wasn't sure how her out come in this world would be. She was always looking for new things to keep her entertained in this boring circle of life. Something to make her feel alive.

"Well we only wanted to talk to you," Jack said as he grabbed Anna's hand. Before he knew she had slapped him and ran, grabbing Bo in the process. "Let's go." They began somewhat of a game of tag as they ran around the market. Eventual they lost the boys and stopped near a row of houses. The two panted as they tried to catch their breath. "Those boys never give up," Anna said, clutching her knees. "I know..." Bo responded leaning on the wall of a building. "I can't believe I actually... Slapped him..." Anna said, her eyes wavering slightly. Anna was raised to basically love everybody.

Her parents were kind and generous and taught her how to be the same. How to act on non - violence, which made her previous acts somehow shocking. "It's fine, you did it to save us. Even so the next time, let me handle them personally," Bo said, slightly clenching her fists. "Bo..." Anna said. "Don't mess with those poop heads. They have much to learn in the ways of acting like an actual human being," Anna said. Bo nodded and grinned, showing off her teeth. "You said poop head..." Bo said and giggled.

Anna didn't though. Bo stared at the girl who also stared back. "What is it?" Bo asked. "Bo you're...you're incisors or so sharp. Almost like... fangs..." Anna said, as she got closer and started at the girl. Bo quickly closed her mouth and pouted. "So? I'm sure other people have the same. Maybe I just need to visit the dentist..." Bo said. "Yeah but they're really - Aaah!" The girl's sentence was cut off as a loud noise was heard.

The ground shook violently, sending the two hurdling some inches in to the air. The two landed roughly on the concrete. "O - ow..." Bo said. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a liquid streaming down her fingertips. She pulled her hand away only to see blood. "What the heck?"

Bo quickly sat up looking for her best friend. "Anna?" Bo called out. "Over here!" Bo looked to see Anna a few distances away from her. Anna lifted up, she wavered a bit but was able to stand. As soon as her eyes landed on boy she ran to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, panic written all over her face. "Yeah," Bo lied. "Your bleeding..." Anna sad, worried even more. "Its fine, but what just happened?" Bo said, as she was helped onto her feet. "I'm not sure, but I just saw some people heading over there," Anna pointed to the direction of where people were currently standing.

Bo looked up to see a circle of people standing and looking at something. She even saw the two other kids that ran past them earlier, except now they were with a blonde kid. Bo instead paid attention to what everyone else was currently so hypnotized by. Which was the wall. Or rather the hand clutching the top of it. A red giant hand. Before she knew it, a huge gust of wind blew past her sending her flying away. Falling again on her head, Bo's wound got worst and she was starting to feel a burning temptation in the back of her head. She decided to get through it and find Anna.

Bo lifted to her feet, only to fall back down as she dodged a boulder being sent her way. "What the - !" Bo looked around seeing people running everywhere. Some knocking her back down in the process and running like there was no tomorrow.

"Run!"

"The titans have broken into the wall!"

"Help! Can anyone find my baby!?"

It didn't take long for Bo to catch on. That titan broke into the wall and people were dying. Not to mention a herd of titans were entering the hole in the wall. Soon Bo's mind rushed thoughts of her parents through her head. Her mother! Her father! She had to get to them. Bo quickly ran around corners, swerving and squeezing in between people. She was knocked down a couple of times and trampled on, but she carried on. She had to get to her parents. She had to know if they were still alive.

'Mom, dad... Please.' Bo thought, as tears started to run down her stained cheeks. She could feel the blood from the back of her head trickle down her neck, to her spine... But she didn't care. Her own concern was finding her parents and Anna. Finally she made it to where her house currently was, broken down and burning as well. She remembered her mother burning some wood earlier. "No!" Bo yelled as she stared at her burning home. Where all her memories lay. "Mom!" Bo called out. "MOM!" She called louder. "DAD!" She yelled, but it was futile. She had gotten no response.

The girl broke down. She fell onto her knees crying. She didn't want to believe. Her mother was gone. Her father was gone. She had nothing else left now. No family she knew of. Where would she stay. She didn't even know if Anna was still alive. There was no reason to live now.

From the rubble, Bo had saw a shining light. A tiny glint. She cautiously made her way over to find her mother's necklace, still in perfect shape. A bit dusty but none the less fine. It was beautiful small golden heart. Her mother never told her who gave her the necklace, so Bo assumed her father must of gave it to her. She held the necklace close to her chest, After crying for what seemed like eternity, Bo put the locket on.

The streets seemed to be abandoned by now. Except for the dead bodies and burnt down houses.

Bo took one last look at the house before running off to find her friend. Her main priority now was to find Anna. Anna... She needed to find Anna. Somewhere in the depths of her gut she knew her friend was around her somewhere. She couldn't be dead just yet. Bo decided to look where Anna lived. She'd surely knew about the invasion already and wanted to see her parents. It took a while but Bo finally made it to Anna's home. Bo stopped as she saw Anna standing face to face with a titan. Bo had always looked at pictures of Titans in books.

They looked way bigger in person.

Bo froze as she saw Anna trembling in fear, as the titan smiled down at her. It's eyes big and wide, eyeing her like a piece of meat. Bo didn't waste anytime she quickly threw a rock trying to grab the giant humanoid figure's attention. "Over here, asshole!" Bo yelled, as she through more rocks. The titan seemed to become irratated as it ignored Anna and made it's way over to Bo.

But for some reason it looked at her with eyes filled with curiosity, but none the less hungry too. "Bo!" Anna yelled, tears running down her cheeks. Bo smiled at her friend in reassurance. Even though Bo let off the idea that she had a plan, she really didn't. "Anna run!" Bo yelled. Anna shook her head and ran to her best friend. "I won't leave you," she said, as she held the dark - haired girl's hands. "Alright then, follow my lead." Bo said.

Bo could admit that she could sometimes quickly analyze a strategy in mere minutes, in desperate situations such as this one. But rest assure... This quick thinking came as a shock to her. She wasn't usually so... Smart. Or reckless with her decisions. But this was a matter of life and death. The size of the titan was big but wasn't too big. There was no way in hell that they could ever try to fight it, but escaping from it was a one percent chance. The titan started to swat his hands at the two, but Bo quickly pulled them away.

Instead of going around, Bo chose to go underneath instead. The titan's lack of intelligence gave them somewhat of a winning chance. The titan confused for a moment looked down. Bo used this time to pull Anna with her to the next building. They ran and hid under a huge cart of cabbages. Soon enough they heard (felt) the rumble of the titan's foot steps, heading there way. It stopped for a moment, and Anna had to cover her mouth to control her whimpers. Bo's heart beat increased and it felt like it would burst any second.

Bo held her breath but sighed in relief as she saw the titan pass them, and stalk off somewhere else. "Anna. Anna we did it. We did it! We actually escaped a titan," Bo said. Anna smiled. "You mean you did it. You're quick thinking gave us a chance of survival. I think - I think we may actually be able to survive this. Bo smiled, showing her fangs again. Anna stared for a moment before getting back to the task at hand.

They slowly crawled from under the cart and looked around. There were not really any titans in sight. They kept running, creeping around corners, dodging people and giant hands swatting down to catch them. Soon they were able to reach where a line of people stood trying to get to the other side of the wall. "You children there!" A soldier called.

Anna and Bo looked over to him questioningly. "Come with me to the boats, we'll send you to safety." The soldier said. Bo recognized his jacket. He was from the Garrison Regiment. Suddenly they were passing another wall and being hauled onto a boat with other people. It seemed to be a few amount of children and more elderly. They got on the boat and sat down next to some people. Bo sat near an old man with a brown hat, currently talking to the blonde haired boy they saw earlier. "Look there's Mikasa and... Eren...?" The blonde trailed off.

"Poor thing, probably traumatized," the old man said. "It's best if you let him be." He added. The blonde mumbled a response that Bo couldn't here. Bo was thankful. Thankful that at least one of her family was still alive. Her best friend Anna was still here breathing, soundly sleeping next to her. Even though she seemed peaceful, her face would sometimes convert into a painful and mixed emotional expression. Bo was worried for her friend. Anna was awaken by the yelling of soldiers and pedestrians around. Everyone was screaming but why? "I cant believe they're going to close the gates!" Someone said. "It doesn't matter! At least we made it!" Another voice responded and Bo couldn't help but feel disgusted.

There were still people in Shiganshina that needed help. In an instant, Bo had heard more screaming as she saw soldiers running to this side of the wall and gate closing. Before she could blink, the wall was busted through by another titan. This one was smaller than the skinless one before. It also looked like it had armor on himself. The impact sent soldiers flying. "Oh my god!" Anna screamed, awoken from her recent slumber. Everyone else just stared in shock. All of a sudden, Bo heard the somewhat yells of a boy. She looked only to find that it was the brown haired boy again.

He was crying but it looked more of anger than sadness. 'He must of lost someone as well today...' Bo thought to herself. She looked at him with pity and slight confusion. The boy had declared to eradicate the existence of titans entirely. Yeah right. As if a one person could defeat all the titans by himself. Even experienced soldiers die. She had heard rumors fly around about how the Survey Corps numbers have reduced to little. In the end, it was futile. One of these days, they'd be the ones eliminated by the titans. Soon the soldiers had sent the boat off. People started to panic. Some arguing with soldiers, other even tried to jump on the boat, except failed and landed in the stream.

It was about a half an hour later. Bo was tired but she couldn't sleep. She was too busy sobbing and brawling her eyes out. Beside her Anna slept, her face nowhere near peaceful. The girl revealed on their journey through the wall, that her parents were eaten right in front of her very eyes. Her father was eaten, while her mother was impaled through the chest by rubble that had fell on her. Bo was deeply saddened. Even if she did not know Anna's parent's very well, she considered them as family. Bo didn't even see her parents die. Her house was just on fire and her mother's necklace laid on a piece of rubble. She thought she may have even saw a hand sticking out too. But her look was so quick she didn't even notice really.

Somewhere in Bo's mind she held on to the hope that maybe they had fled from the scene. But then again, they may have gotten eaten. What if they were still stuck in Shiganshina? Bo didn't see them when she was passing the line, but there was millions of people, they could have been anywhere.

Bo began sobbing lightly as she remembered the ashes of where she once lived. Seeing the dead bodies around her. Even babies, that didn't get the chance to fully live a full life, were dead. Laid somewhere plastered on the streets of Shiganshina or in some naked giant's stomach. The horror running through her mind never seemed to stop. And suddenly. She felt numb.

Bo would've kept crying if it weren't for something that hit her shoulder. Bo looked up to see the same blonde boy from before. From up closely he was much cuter. He had blonde, almost shoulder - length hair, and the most prettiest blue eyes Bo had ever seen. Even though he had looked a bit girly, Bo still thought he was cute.

He looked at her, shuddering a bit. "I -I'm sorry," He exclaimed. Bo just looked at him before going back to burring her head in on her knees. "Are you okay?" She heard faintly from the boy. Bo looked at him from a small opening from her hair, that was currently disarranged all over the front of her face. "I guess..." Bo said, meekly. The blonde nodded and it got silent for a while. "If I'm bothering you with my crying, just say so. I'll shut up, so no worries," Bo said, slowly. The boy shook his head. "No, not at all. I couldn't sleep anyways."

"I know how you feel," Bo responded, while re - arranging her hair to look decent. She stroked her hair behind her ear and looked to the blonde. "Are you here with anyone?" Bo responded. The blonde looked at her and blushed a bit. Bo was beautiful for a girl so young. Even if her eyes were watery, puffy, and her nose was a tinge of red, she was beautiful. She just didn't know it. "Ah, I'm here with my grandfather and t - two other friends of mine," the blonde responded, smiling weakly. "What about you? Are you hear with anyone?" Bo's new acquaintance asked, but regretted it as soon as he said it. He saw the girl's facial expression change a bit.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said, and looked away ashamed. Bo smiled a bit at the boy. "No, no. I asked you the same so, you shouldn't feel bad about it," Bo said. "I wonder how life will be after all this," the boy mumbled. "What will become of humanity now that the titans have come inside the walls?" The blonde began to tremble and tear up is he continued on. "We will surely die. Yes, humanity has no chance of survival - eh?" The boy jumped a little as Bo grabbed his hand and held it tight, but gently at the same time. "Don't say those things. Have faith. Yes about probably half of our population is being devoured by titans, yes, we can't do anything about it now, but theirs always a future. Humanity has the stars in the future, that's too important to be lost under the destruction made by an unknown giant humanoid species. Maybe one day we can help someone. Or better yet lots of people. Sure we can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone."

Bo looks hopefully at the blonde before he smiles. "You really believe that?" He asks. "Well... I guess sort of. I honestly believe humanity will destroy itself, body and soul, before ever learning a simple lesson. But it's nice to be able to have a little spark of hope. A spark of hope for a little bit more of a reason to even be living..." Bo looks off into the distance. "It was nice talking to you by the way," Bo says's as she yawns. She lays down in her sleeping bag, before continuing. "I'm Bo by the way..." She mumbles trailing off. "I'm Armin..." He says before noticing the girl's soft snores.

Armin decided to try and sleep too. Before sleep came to claim him, he could've sworn he heard a faint, "nice name." But before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

Days past... Survivors had to take refuge in Wall Rose. The food was scarce and barely enough to feed one person. Some of the citizens had started to complain, so had soldiers. They didn't deserve to complain like they did. They don't know what it was like to almost be devoured by the titans. To run to see another day, to witness the deaths of other people. To be powerless to stop it. They don't know what it feels like to not now weather you will survive or die trying. It's an endless battle. Not with the titan's but with the mind. Your thoughts begin to spiral out of control, you don't know where to turn to, people are dying, your loved ones are dying, children are screaming, and the smell of blood lingers in the air, pictures of the horror in your mind keep repaying like an infinite dream.

You feel powerless and it's a struggle to not abandoned hope ,and just succumb to the most natural fate that awaits you. It's a struggle to keep standing and get through the endless nightmare. Bo had regularly talked to Armin and soon met his friends Eren and Mikasa. They also met Anna. Bo soon learned that Armin's grandfather was sent to fight the titans, but didn't return with his life though. Bo wished only the best for him. Anna and Bo had soon heard about rumors of soldiers trying to take back Wall Maria. While Anna tried to believe in them, Bo could not.

How could humanity be able to survive titans, if they can't even survive each other. Reports of people missing or even killed started to show up. And for what? A piece of bread. You'd take the life of an innocent, who may have had a child, for a piece of fucking bread. What the hell? Soon Anna and Bo had stayed in a shelter, where they were suddenly discovered by none other than friend of Bo's family, and the one who taught her martial arts, Akihiro Takanawa and his son, Shin. The two hadn't been able to say their goodbyes to Armin and his friends, but they held onto the hope that they would meet again. One day.

Ever since their stay with Akihiro and Shin, Bo began to train. Mostly not of her own will but because Akihiro had insisted. Since Akihiro was starting to become ill, he let Shin train her. Shin was much more stronger than Bo had anticipated. He hit hard and she had, had bruises that could last for weeks on her body. Even so, he taught her well. She learned Kung Fu, with a bit of kick boxing, and some jui jitsu tricks for self - defense. Anna had even tried to do some karate as well. Although she did complain about the growing bruises on her body, she was fine, and soon she learned something new everyday.

"I'm planning on joining the Recon Corps..."

"What!?" Anna said, as she looked up from her book. "Are you crazy, you'll be killed!" Bo let out a deep breath, knowing this would be the girl's reaction. "I know that's probably the most expected outcome, but I can't just sit here and do nothing while all this crazy stuff happens," Bo said, crossing her hands over her chest. "And what makes you think your existence will make a difference, huh?" Anna questioned. "What makes you think you can't die like everybody else that's fallen in that group of... Suicidal retards!" Bo made an unreadable expression.

Over the months, Anna had noted that Bo isn't as cheery as she was before. She doesn't smile as often, or feels anything as often. Most of her smiles are fake or somewhat devilish. She's somewhat turned... Numb to any emotions. "I never said I wouldn't die. As a matter of fact, I could die. I much very well could die, but I'm not going to die without having the gratitude of knowing I did something in my life. I was somebody, I helped humanity. Even if it's in the littlest way possible. I want to be able to live with a purpose," Bo said, finally. "Fine..." Anna said. "But I'm coming with you," she declared.

Bo looked her up and down and raised and eyebrow. "How can you be sure you won't die?" Anna smiled. "I cant, but I'll try my best not to. And plus, I don't want to spend my days here wondering if you'll be dead or not. I want to be with my best friend. And I want to help humanity as well." Bo nodded. "Alright then. Then I guess I should now train you in the art of weaponry," says an all too familiar voice. It was Shin. Along with hand - to - hand combat, he was known to be good with weapons. "Were you eavesdropping, Shin?" Anna asked. "No, I just seemed to... Over hear your conversation, as all." Anna smiled knowing that was a total lie.

"Enough with the talk now. Take these small daggers. Your first lesson in weaponry is..."

"How to not stab yourself!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's as far as this chapter will go guys. A bit long for a prologue (6,000+ words!) but it's what ever. The longer the better? Deepest apologies if the beginning was sort of, kind of ordinarily boring, but I wanted to show Bo's life before she became a trainee and other things... Um. If any were wondering, I'm definitely going to also make this into an eventual romance. I'm just not sure with whom yet... So if you could, please tell me what you think, and please correct me on any grammar or punctuation mistakes. The constructive criticism on my writing abilities shall help me improve. That way we both can have a better experience with this story. So if you don't mind please review and tell me about what you think of the characters (Bo, Anna, etc.). I'm hoping I didn't make some things in the story a bit unclear (message me if clarification is needed). Also it is up to you to debate on the pairings in this story. And I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think will happen next. Remember to leave a comment/review.

_~Sincerely_

_A person who wants to steal your toiletry supplies..._


End file.
